Breakeven
by nereida.luna
Summary: Sakura sabe que es lo mejor para ambos, aunque a el le cueste comprender lo. Ella se dara la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, volver a ser ella y recuperar el tiempo perdido quizás hasta pueda enamorarse de nuevo, esta vez de alguien que sepa amarla como ella merece. Espero le den una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto

espero les guste , espero criticas constructivas y no groserías.

no hago separación entre narración y pensamientos del personaje pero espero se note sino pues podre modificarlo solo déjenme saberlo.

* * *

Era un día normal como cualquier otro día de la semana, me encontraba en casa que parecía más sola y grande de lo que realmente era. Era un sencillo departamento, lujoso sí pero no dejaba de sentirse vació y frió.

Se suponía que compartía este departamento con mi prometido de hace ya tres años _Uchiha Sasuke, _el cual hace algunos meses atrás dejo de asistir a nuestras citas y de llegar temprano a casa. Esta noche es una de ellas.

Hacia algunos meses que sucedía como una mala película que repetían cada que podían, era la misma rutina semana tras semana. Durante la semana era siempre la misma escusa, llamaba por teléfono al principio y decía "_Amor surgió un imprevisto en la oficina, llegare tarde"_ yo solo atinaba a responder "_De acuerdo cariño, esperare a que llegues" _ y la llamada terminaba.

Aunque yo dijera que lo esperaría, no lo lograba yo también trabajaba y en ocasiones era ya demasiado tarde como para yo aguantar despierta. A veces pensaba que imprevisto podría haber sucedido como para que llegara a las 3 am a veces a las 2 y se me hacia temprano su llegada.

Poco tiempo después ya no eran llamadas, eran sutiles mensajes de texto con un "_no me esperes"_ ni siquiera me tomaba la molestia de responderlos.

Mi mundo se iba haciendo lento y monótono día con día, a veces ni siquiera al trabajo acudía mis amigas intentaban que dejara el departamento siempre que venían de visita logrando de mi parte una rotunda negativa.

Mire al enorme ventanal que tenia frente a mí, ya era de noche y llovía, tome una decisión y sin importarme nada tome las llaves de mi coche y Salí de ahí dirigiéndome a las afueras de la empresa donde trabajaba él.

Espere y espere hasta que todo el personal salió, todos menos el. Quizás era yo la paranoica que pensaba que él me engañaba cuando quizás realmente tenía demasiado trabajo y era yo la incomprensible.

Pero el pensamiento fue desechado tan pronto como lo vi salir en su coche con alguien a un lado. Los seguí.

Mientras Sakura manejaba con precaución para que no la notaran soltaba improperios a diestra y siniestra.

- Que estúpida e idiota eh sido, ahhhhh! No tiene caso que siga lamentándome.

El coche de sasuke se había detenido para entrar en unos lujosos departamentos, el entro y ella se quedo afuera de estos esperando. Se acerco más al portón y pudo ver como sasuke ayudaba a una pelirroja a bajar del coche, pudo ver como la pelirroja se le acercaba al cuello de sasuke y lo besaba.

Con eso bastaba para que ella entendiera lo que sucedía. Encendió el coche y regreso a su casa, ella sabía que el tardaría en llegar al menos como todas las madrugadas a las 3am.

Llego a su departamento terminando de secar las lagrimas que había derramado durante el camino, avanzo a su alcoba y decidió empacar la ropa que tenia, debía salir de ahí, después lo medito y decidió que no llevaría nada con ella. Apago la luz de su alcoba y se sentó en aquel mueble que dejaba ver el inmenso ventanal del departamento, observando las gotas de agua que se estrellaban en el.

Aguardando a que el volviera.


	2. Lo que es mejor

Espero les guste este segundo capitulo y muchas gracias a quienes lo leyeron y lo siguen.

muchas gracias tambien a UchihaMisha por comentar y espero no defraudar a nadie con la trama.

Naruto no me pertence. Es de Masashi Kishimoto.

este capitulo tuvo su inspiracion en la cancion de _How to save a life,_ de The Fray. La puede escuchar si gustan

- conversacione entre personajes

-_ pensamientos de los personajes -_

Sin mas espero sea de su agrado, cualquier duda, critica no duden en comentarmela.

* * *

Seguía mirando a aquel enorme ventanal delante de ella, recreaba una y otra vez lo que acababa de ver.

Como si fuera poco también recordaba aquellos momentos que atesoro a lado de el, aquellas caricias que el le otorgaba y como ambos se profesaban una y otra vez el amor que se tenían.

Ahora veía tan distantes esas imágenes, tan irreales. Siempre creyendo que estarían juntos siempre.

El siempre estuvo ahí, era dos años mayor que ella pero ella era una alumna sobresaliente y fue puesta en el mismo grupo que el cuando la adelantaron en la secundaria. Pronto se habían hecho novios y esto resulto un encanto para su familia.

No cavia duda que cuando le pidió que vivieran juntos hace tres años y se comprometieran hace un año y media su vida cambio.

Ella lo amaba, si. Pero ya no sabia si podía decir lo mismo de el, quizás tantos años juntos habían creado mas que un amor, una rutina que cada día era mas monótona.

Ya no quería pensar en ello, solo la atormentaba más.

Escucho la llave entrar a la cerradura de la puerta y su corazón comenzó a latir con prisa. Ella seguía inmovil, esperando a que el se acercara.

El entro y encendió la luz de la sala esperando poder dejar su maletín en el sillón, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio a ella ahí sentada, se acerco con sigilo pensando que quizás ella se había quedado dormida esperándolo.

El no era tonto sabia que la dañaba, sabia que ya no era lo mismo pero tampoco se atrevía a dejar a la mujer que lo hizo feliz, sabia que el tenia la culpa del enorme abismo que había entre ellos pues ella jamás se dejo vencer.

Siempre lo levantaba con hermosas sonrisas, jamás cuestionando su trabajo y el por que de sus llegadas tan a altas horas de la madrugada, quizás por eso seguía engañándola.

Se acerco con sigilo, pero su voz lo sorprendió.

- Tenemos que hablar –_ mire su cara de sorpresa y continúe_ – toma asiento solo hablaremos.

El se acerco lentamente hacia ella. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, un saludo cordial solo y nada más eso. CORDIALIDAD.

Sasuke camino hacia la izquierda y ella giro para mirarlo, entre unas líneas delgadas de miedo y culpa, sakura comenzó a pensar en que, habría sido mejor huir.

Lo miro sin despegar la vista y comenzó a hablar.

- Será mejor que nos separemos – _la cara de atónito de sasuke era única, quizás esperaba un reproche o una discusión todo menos lo que acababa de decirle_ – espero que comprendas que es lo mejor para ambos.

- Sakura…. _– pensaba en que decir pero ella interrumpió_ –

- No digas mas sasuke, se que es lo mejor para nosotros. Ya no nos vemos, apenas y hablamos. Cada uno tiene muchas responsabilidades con nuestro trabajo, puedo seguir con una lista de por que es lo mejor, mi decisión esta tomada. Esta misma noche me iré, no es necesario que te vayas tú. _– sabia el temperamento que tenia sasuke así que solo le rogaba a dios para que no estallara o hiciera alguna locura._ –

- ESTAS LOCA! _– había explotado, ella no tenia razones para irse. Ella era mía y solo mía que idioteces habría pensado para querer abandonar años de noviazgo, pero y si ella sabe acerca de mis engaños. Temí, temí como nunca por que no fuese ese el motivo_. –

- No levantare la voz, por que no quiero discutir. Pero si realmente crees que estoy loca entonces mírame y dime ¿acaso ya no somos los mismos? o es que simplemente decidimos seguir a otras personas.

- Creo que no somos los mismos _– mentiroso, que poco valiente soy_ – pero, podemos solucionarlo, pondremos de nuestra parte y se solucionara.

Aquel enorme ventanal dejaba ver los reflejos de ellos conversando cada que un trueno aparecía, las gotas seguían estrellándose sobre este y ellos se miraban. Sakura desvió la mirada y pensó COBARDE.

El no se había atrevido a decirle la verdad, pero ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a sacarle la verdad.

Podrían llamarla cobarde, si, pero no se lo pondría tan fácil. Ella no quería promesas falsas donde el dijera que no lo volvería a hacer. No, eso no era lo que quería.

- Lo siento Sasuke.

Como sin de una cámara lenta se hubiera tratado sakura se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, tomó una gabardina que se encontraba colgada detrás de la puerta, se la puso y silenciosamente se marcho atravesando la puerta del departamento.

La puerta se cerró dejando atrás a un descompuesto Sasuke sin saber que hacer ni que decir.


	3. Decisiones

hola! aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, les agradesco mucho a las personas que lo han leido.

quiero agradecer sobre todo a quienes dejaron review n.n de verdad me hace feliz saber que les gusta, por ahi minachi-chan queria saber

si este era un sasusaku y la respuesta es aun no lo se. Me gustaria que conforme vaya avanzando la historia me ayuden a decidir, a mi me

encanta el sasusaku pero tambien el nejisaku asi que podran ver las acciones de los personajes , prometo que sera una balanza bien equilibrada.

Un agradecimiento para Iveeslove, Minachi-chan, Killinglove1 y UchihaMisha por tomarse el tiempo de comentar.

sin mas los dejo leer.

* * *

Salí detrás de ella, después de quedar como idiota ahí parado frente a ella sin poder decir nada y sin saber reaccionar.

Llovía y mucho, en cuanto Salí vi como los faros traseros del auto de ella se perdían a lo lejos. Regrese adentro, me duche y la llame no solo una, sino varias había llenado ya el buzón de mensajes de su celular.

Que mas podía hacer, no sabía a donde iría. Pensé en llamar a su casa pero, sabía que ella no involucraría a su familia así que opte por no hacerlo. Quizás llamar a su hermana pero solo conseguiría que me gritaran.

Lo había arruinado, nuestra relación, la amistad, nuestro compromiso, todo había quedado arruinado por mi culpa. Ella era la única que me entendía, que comprendía cuando no deseaba nada más que mi soledad. Esa mujer maravillosa que siempre estaba a mi lado, ya no estaría ahí para despertarme con sus típicos _"buenos días, sasuke-kun" _y todo por mi culpa.

Sakura trataba de mantener la calma, el mal clima solo perjudicaba su ya difícil situación, ahora se preguntaba ¿a donde iría?

Jamás iría a casa de sus padres a atormentarlos con sus problemas, ella ya era grande debía saber resolverlo por si misma. Pensó en ir a casa de su hermana pero no sabia si su hermana estaría en casa, siempre estaba viajando además sabia de sobra que si ponía un pie en casa de su hermana esta no la dejaría en paz hasta que le contara todo.

Esas opciones no parecían tan buenas.

Entonces se le ocurrió salir del país, así sin más. El trabajo lo continuaría desde lejos no había necesidad para ella de estar enclaustrada en las 4 paredes de su oficina. Además no es como si le gustara estar ahí, sasuke le había pedido; no , más bien le solicito abandonar su antiguo trabajo, como opción laboral le recomendó desempeñar aquel puesto que su abuelo le había otorgado en la empresa de su abuela.

Sakura siempre había rehusado a este puesto y su abuela la apoyaba aunque su abuelo insistiera en que ella era más que capaz.

Al final cedió, gracias a la intervención de sasuke.

Recordaba lo que había perdido o abandonado gracias a sasuke, ahora veía que quizás el final a esa relación podía ser más que un bien que un mal. Tenia que reconocer que habían sido tres años felices al lado de sasuke pero también habían sido los más monótonos debido a su trabajo nuevo.

La vibración de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos, vio el identificador de la llamada y atendió.

- ¿Que quieres?

- Regresa, debemos hablar

- Y por que no mejor vienes tu a hablar

- Seria mas cómodo que lo hiciéramos en casa ¿no crees?

- No, si te interesara estarías detrás de mí y no en casa. Gracias por demostrar el interés. Adiós.

- Sakura, no seas irracional. Ni siquiera se donde estas

- Chao! – _colgué la llamada, las cosas no se arreglan con una llamada y menos si esa llamada involucra que yo deba regresar a hablar con el._ –

Ella es terca e irracional ni siquiera se donde esta.

Tome lo primero que se me puso enfrente y lo tire contra el suelo. Estaba molesto me sentía enojado iracundo ella me había dejado sin razón aparente no entiendo aun seguían rondando esas palabras en mi cabeza "_mírame y dime ¿acaso ya no somos los mismos? o es que simplemente decidimos seguir a otras personas." _

Acaso ella sabia de mi engaño con Karin. Si se entera que la engañe con ella ardera en llamas, jamás querrá regresar conmigo. Pero no era posible, nuestros encuentros siempre eran meticulosamente bien planeados de mi parte. Jamás en un motel los estados de cuenta de las tarjetas me delatarían al igual que si retiraba cierta cantidad en cada encuentro.

Me sentía perdido pero tampoco podía afrontar el perderla, tenia miedo en pensar que el hecho de que me dejara fuese para estar con otro.

Entre a nuestra habitación ahora mas bien mi habitación, me puse un pantalón para dormir y me quite la camisa que llevaba, eso siempre me bastaba para dormir. Me acosté pero no pude dormir así que me recosté prendí el televisor y seguí llamando a su celular, deje recados en la contestadora hasta que esta se lleno.

Aun así seguí con el intento de llamarla.

* * *

_Pasajeros con destino a Francia, favor de abordar a la puerta numero 8 de la sala internacional_

_Pasajeros con destino a Francia, favor de abordar a la puerta numero 8 de la sala internacional_

Ese era mi llamado, hacia una media hora mas o menos después de colgar la llamada con sasuke , le llame a mi abuela era la única que podría ayudarme en mi nuevo y bien trazado plan.

El inconveniente era que para que ella me prestara su casa de verano en Italia que fue lo que le pedí, así estaría yo sola, yo y mis pensamientos podría relajarme hasta decidir que hacer, bueno el inconveniente era que para ello tendría que ir por las llaves a parís donde ella se encontraba y ya ahí tendría que hacerle un pequeño favor.

_Flashback_

_- Alo! Qui vous appelle? (alo! quien llama)_

_- Je suis ta grand-mere petite-fille préferée (soy yo abuela tu nieta favorita) – la voz de la abuela sonaba muy dormida, olvide la diferencia de horario -_-º_

_- Sakura! Cariño ya sabes que no me gusta que me digan abuela ¬¬ – chiquilla insolente y además me despierta :O (bostezo) – dime mi pequeña flor ¿Cómo has estado? A que debo tan inusual llamada, acaso el chiquillo insolente que tienes por novio ya te dejo escapar de la torre?_

_- He he! n_nº algo así, tsunade-sama, te llamo por que necesito un favor – espere a que la abuela respondiera no creí que de verdad pensaran que por sasuke yo no salía o mas bien creo que me enfrasque en pensar que lo hacia por que quería no por que sasuke lo quisiera, creo ahora con mas ganas que fue bueno el separarnos, hace que me sienta mejor – _

_- Haber dime sakura que necesitas_

_- Ammmm…. Tú casa de verano en Italia._

_- Esta bien. :3_

_- ¿En serio? – no podía ser tan fácil nada lo era con ella – _

_- Pero…_

_- n_nº – sip sabría que no podía ser tan fácil – _

_- deberás hacer una pequeña escala en parís, que hora es haya en estos momentos?_

_- Aquí en Tokio son las 3:00 am_

_- Ohh si si, mmm toma el siguiente vuelo el más pronto que encuentre te esperare aquí hoy mismo por la noche te necesito antes de las 8 crees poder?_

_- Pues tsunade-sama no es de poder es cuestión al horario de los aviones y con la diferencia de horario sabes que hare al menos 12 hrs de vuelo ¿estas segura que alcanzare a llegar?_

_- Si lo tomas antes de que sean las 6 de la mañana en Tokio estoy segura que estarás aquí cuando muy tarde a las 7 de la noche, si quieres la casa de verano tendrás que estar aquí a esa hora, te espero cariño _

_- Abuela espera haya son las 5 de la mañana no alcanzare_

_- Claro que si tómalo antes de que sean las 8 am acá y resuelto, anda apresúrate. Te espero, au revoir!_

_- Abuela, espera...a – me colgó , maldita vieja tsk – _

_Fin de Flashback_

Así que ahora me dirijo a Paris, con la mejor expectativa de lo que la abuela me pedirá como favor.

Al final no necesite donde pasar la noche.

_Pasajeros con destino a Francia, favor de abordar a la puerta numero 8 de la sala internacional_

_Pasajeros con destino a Francia, favor de abordar a la puerta numero 8 de la sala internacional_

Esa era mi señal nuevamente.

No sabia si subir o no, tenia muchas llamadas de sasuke sin embargo al final no me busco. Estaba decidido, no pensare mas en el, estoy segura que aclarare mis ideas con el viaje y sabré que es lo mejor sobre la marcha.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, ya saben cualquier comentario haganmelo saber

:)

Au Revoir!


	4. Inicio

Espero les guste este capitulo, de verdad mil gracias quienes han leído este fic.

Sobre todo a quienes lo han comentado y me han dejado saber sus opiniones, hice un poco mas largo el capitulo a petición de AomeAzakura, espero te guste, gracias a gatitu por el review de verdad gracias por tu comentario, a Andy a quien creo que complaceré mas adelante pues aun no sale neji-sexy-kun n_n a Iveeslove, melilove, sakura Sayouri, Yukiko17 entre otras lectores que han dejado su review muchas gracias.

Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto

disculpen el atraso y espero les guste, el concepto de mi historia es que en cada capitulo descubran algo nuevo acerca de los personajes espero de verdad les guste.

cualquier comentario , duda, sugerencia o queja no duden en hacerla.

* * *

Sakura, mira que lindo ¿te gusta?

Ella miro aquel vestido ceñido color negro con algunos detalles en encaje, era precioso.

Me encanta

Es tuyo

Para mí?

Aquella boutique era tan linda, mire a mi acompañante pero no sabia quien era.

Pues si , sino para quien mas

Sasuke, no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que me diste un detalle así

¿Sasuke? ¿Quien es sasuke?

Eh….

Ella estaba sorprendida la persona que ella miraba no era aquel que amaba pero entonces quien era y por que, por mas que intentara no podía identificar el rostro de aquel joven con aquel cuerpo exquisito y aquella sonrisa enorme y de piel a perlada sin duda le recordaba a alguien pero a quien.

Y si no era sasuke aquel que estaba con ella donde estaba, entonces lo vio miro hacia el fondo de aquella boutique y en un sillón de estar pudo identificar a sasuke encima de alguien, entonces se asomo aquella cabellera que estaba debajo de el, pelirroja! Los miro sin poder despegar la mirada mientras aquel joven que parecía perfecto la abrazaba.

¿En que momento se acerco a ella y la abrazo?

Comenzó a hiperventilar cada vez mas rápido, sudando por lo tormentoso que era mirar.

De pronto sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo y escuchaba que alguien la llamaba, su cuerpo se sacudió…

- ¿Señorita? ¿señorita?

- Ahh – _respiraba agitada, aun podía sentir mi cuerpo dormido y mis ojos queriéndose abrir, solo era un sueño un extraño doloroso y placentero sueño_–

- ¿Esta usted bien? ¿necesita algo?

- Si, gracias. No necesito nada , estoy bien solo dígame si aun falta mucho para llegar por favor

- Estamos a unos minutos de aterrizar, por favor colóquese su cinturón.

- Gracias.

Que pasaba, ese sueño se había sentido como minutos y había sido tan real, recordando lo que hacia unas horas me había hecho huir.

Huir.

Huir.

Acaso realmente huía, no. No huía le daba tiempo, tiempo a que mi cabeza pensara en frio sin querer arrojarme a sus brazos y escucharlo decir perdón.

Era humana, y era una mujer enamoradiza quien desde un principio lo dio todo sin medida y ver como ese todo se derrumbaba no era sencillo, quien viera o sintiera lo que ahora siento quizás pensaría que es inhumano que no este llorando con un bote de helado a mi lado y mis amigas del otro lado diciéndome lo mucho que valgo.

Pero no, Sakura Haruno no había sido criada para dejarse caer por algo así. Mi hermano y mi padre eran las personas mas positivas que yo haya conocido, mi hermana y mi madre son tercas y obstinadas en lo que hacen. Mi abuelo era un hombre de mascaras divertidas y serias según el ambiente y mi abuela era la mujer con mas fuerza tenacidad y de carácter ella quien me hizo como soy, no, quien me enseño a no dejarme caer, si ella me viera así, con esa idea de estar llorando quizás solo se reiría y me diría "_levántate, das pena mocosa"._

_Les informa el capitán que acabamos de aterrizar, pasajeros tengan en mano sus documentos correspondientes, el clima afuera es de 20º C y son las 6 de la tarde con 35 minutos, que tengan un buen dia, gracias por haber volado con international airlines._

Esa era la señal de llegada faltaban 25 min para las 7 salí y el clima era templado, un clima perfecto para ser inicios de marzo_, _no llevaba equipaje conmigo solo mi bolso y la gabardina con la que había salido, me retire la gabardina el clima era perfecto y Salí de la terminal, pase migración y cuando iba a la salida vi a alguien sosteniendo un cartel que decía **Haruno Sakura**.

Fui hacia quien sostenía el letrero.

- Bonjour, madame la Sra. Tsenju la espera, sígame por favor.

- Oui, gracias.

Al parecer la abuela había sido discreta con mi visita a parís no había fotógrafos ni reporteros, desde que deje mi antiguo empleo no había pisado parís, ahora recordaba por que lo amaba. El conductor abrió la puerta para mi era un precioso BMW X3 en negro, si era hermoso pero con un detalle, cuando me introduje en el auto no pude ver nada de fuera el auto estaba completamente polarizado a excepción de la ventana del frente la cual tenia un polarizado tenue.

La abuela no quería que yo viera a donde me dirigía, vieja del mal, ahora en que lio me metió.

- Ahh no, disculpe.

- Si señorita haruno.

- ¿A donde nos dirigimos?

- Confidencial

- QUE!

- Descuide, ya pronto llegamos

Y así fue no fueron mas que 20 min en el auto cuando ya habíamos llegado. El conductor abrió mi puerta y Salí.

- ¿Un callejón? Usted esta loco! Planea secuestrarme, viejo pervertido que trata de hacer.

- Señorita le sugiero que se calme

Se dirigió a una puerta que se encontraba en aquel callejón sucio y de mal olor. Toco y alguien abrió un, ¿agente de seguridad? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era esa gente? Y entonces el guardia se acerco me miro y desde su comunicador dijo:

- Entendido , llamen a Tsunade

- ¿Que esta pasando aquí? – _mi cabeza daba vueltas, en que demonios me había metido esa vieja o mas bien en que se había metido ella_ –

Solo paso un minuto cuando me arrastraron adentro y mi abuela hizo su aparición con un enorme abrazo.

- Cariño te extrañaba!

- ¿Que es todo esto? Creí que eran unos matones que te sucede ahora en que te metiste!

- En nada, acaso esa es manera de saludar a tu abuela, que descortés yo tanto que te quiero

- Ya deja el chantaje , no te queda, no eres mi hermano

- Cierto, cierto Naruto lo hace mejor, en fin al grano si quieres las llaves de la villa en Italia serás mi modelo principal, nadie podría lucir mejor mi nueva colección de primavera mas que tu.

Estaba en shock, estaba preparada mentalmente para cualquier petición, menos esa.

Tenía tres años sin modelar. A sasuke no le gustaba que todos me observaran el era muy celoso y posesivo aunque jamás me lo dijera yo lo sabia. Pero algo me viene a mi mente. El ya no es parte de mi vida, abandone el modelaje por el ahora regresaría a el por la misma razón.

- Esta bien

- NANI! Digo eso quería escuchar –_creí que se opondría! Wow mi nieta es demasiado bipolar en veces – _

- Tsunade chasqueo los dedos y me arrastraron a un baño, me duche y me puse una ropa interior bastante sexy que la abuela seguro había diseñado para la nueva colección. Me depilaron, peinaron y maquillaron.

Me hacían un manicure mientras el estilista terminaba debía verme encantadora, femenina y sobretodo sensual al mirar y enamorar a las personas.

Me había olvidado de mi, había tratado con tantas ganas de hacerlo feliz que olvide mi propia felicidad, entonces ahí comprendí que no dependía de mi hacerlo feliz, no. Era un peso que me impuse a mi misma mientras el solo recibía lo que yo trataba que fuera su felicidad, cuando lo que siempre debí hacer fue ser feliz yo, no hacer feliz a otros. Olvide mi felicidad.

Comprendí que mis acciones eran lo que me hacían feliz y lo que hacia feliz a sasuke si lo que causaba felicidad en mi no lo hacia con el entonces el no estaba dispuesto a que compartiéramos lo que nos hacia feliz a ambos y por individual.

Que bien se sentía.

Primero modelaríamos trajes de baño, me vistieron con dos uno jade strapple con una piedra swarovski justo en el medio del busto y la parte del bikini con un decorado a los lados simulando amarres bastante sencillo pero con clase justo como mi abuela era.

Después los vestidos de coctel, la ropa casual de primavera y por ultimo los vestidos de gala y de noche sencillos.

La gente estaba impresionada viendo mi regreso a la pasarela, ni yo lo hubiera creído sin duda mi bote de nieve para llorar era esto, lucir en la pasarela, solo me faltaba mi amiga

- Sakura!

Me abrazaron por atrás mientras unos asesores deslizaban el vestido de gala que llevaba puesto.

- Ehh? – _gire mi rostro y la vi ahí con el cabello suelto y su sonrisa radiante en las mismas condiciones que yo, ropa interior – _Temari!

- Eh tratado de llamar tu atención desde que inicio la pasarela , voy un poco atrás de ti pero para los vestidos de noche me acomodaron detrás de ti

- Temari –_ la mire y la abrasé con las ganas de llorar justo ahí, pero no podía_ – te eh extrañado tanto!

- Lo se, yo a ti. Oye todo bien? –_se veía extraña, como triste y ausente, algo tenia_ –

Nos interrumpieron.

- Chicas muévanse esto no es el café para chismear

Nos colocaron el ultimo vestido, cuando lo mire quede impactada parecía un corsé de la parte de arriba en strapple solo la parte del busto completamente negro la parte de abajo tenia un sutil encaje negro que combinaba y el resto del vestido era un poco suelto de tela color aqua me pusieron el vestido con unos tacones del mismo color, unos pendientes y un bolso de mano con el color sobre el bolso y detalles en dorado en los bordes y esquinas simplemente precioso. Mi cabello lo había puesto en una cola larga con ondas por debajo el maquillaje resaltaba. Amaba ese vestido.

La pasarela había terminado, mi abuela como la increíble y famosa diseñadora que era salió de mi mano a agradecer al público y decir unas palabras.

Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar y con una reverencia y tomadas de la mano salimos de la pasarela con los demás modelos tras nosotros.

Adentro era ya toda una conmoción todos se cambiaban a prisa para acudir a la celebración, la fiesta que mi abuela daba para famosos diseñadores, modelos y daba de que hablar a los reporteros.

Mi teléfono sonó me lo había entregado un ayudante después de la pasarela, yo había decidido no cambiarme nadie me obligaría a quitarme lo que llevaba puesto.

Era SASUKE, fui débil y respondí

- ¿Donde estas?

- Disculpa?

- Ya me oíste donde estas? Se suponía que vendrías y arreglaríamos las cosas

- Ahh si , hola! Esa educación , creí que ambos habíamos estudiado mas que solo la prepa

- No te hagas la graciosa donde estas, se escucha mucho ruido.

- Mmm… creo que ya me cansaste, te deje que te quede claro no eres quien para mandarme ni cuestionarme ni aunque estuviéramos juntos

- Antes no te molestaba

- Antes no pensaba que estaba mal que te hicieras mi dueño

- Si solo hablaste para gritar mejor - _me interrumpió – _

- espera, lo siento. Pero es que en verdad sin ti yo me vuelvo loco, regresa.

- No_ – sentía que podía llorar, le decía no pero no debía olvidar mis palabras –_

- No entiendo , no entiendo explícame – _no tenia sentido ella debía volver quería que volviera la necesitaba, ella era mi vida , pero no me decía ella no me decía que había hecho mal , como podría decir lo siento o perdóname si no sabia que había pasado, por que tan de repente – _

- Ya te lo dije, te pregunte si habíamos cambiado o habíamos seguido a otros, respondiste que habíamos cambiado, si eso es verdad no le encuentro sentido a que estemos juntos, lo siento debo colgar.

- Espera! Espera! SAKURA!

Lo escuche gritar mi nombre y partió mi corazón, me dolía pero si el no estaba dispuesto a ver la razón yo no estaba dispuesta a fingir que era por que solo cambiamos

Entonces entro otra llamada era Temari.

- Sakura?

- Si!

- Corre te espero en la fiesta , no pude esperarte shikamaru vino por mi y trae a un amigo suyo espero no te importe

- No, claro que no te veo en unos minutos te estaré buscando ponte en un lugar visible, claro. No tardes debemos divertirnos!

Colgó.

Cuando Temari decía diversión era como escuchar a la abuela decir bebamos hasta no recordar que hicimos anoche así todo será mas emocionante al día siguiente.

Que mas da, Salí de ahí y me subí al Auto que me seguía esperando en el callejón

Ese horrible y mal oliente callejón.

Tan horrible como lo que me acongojaba y tan mal oliente como las mentiras de sasuke.


	5. ¿Quién es Sakura Haruno?

Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, gracias de nuevo a quienes dejaron review en el capítulo anterior, no saben cuánto animan aunque no lo crean cuando dejan review.

saben que cualquier comentario lo pueden hacer, gracias a Iveeslove por tu review y a Sakura-Sayouri por el comentario, sin más los dejo leer

Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi kishimoto

* * *

- Como puedes tolerarla?

- Es mi novia, así debe de ser aunque sea problemático, te molesta? Podemos dejarte de paso en el hotel

- hmp olvídalo, mañana tengo que estar en la cena de compromiso de mi hermanita con su estúpido novio, prefiero quedarme con ustedes a estar dormido en el hotel.

- Ánimo te divertirás, además son modelos Neji, alguna querrá acercarse al heredero Hyuuga

- Sabes mejor que nadie que por eso me disgusta conocer ese tipo de gente interesada.

- Esta bien te presentare como mi asistente Neji Hyu

- Hecho

Había estado de negocios en Paris por casi ya una semana, todas las negociaciones que teníamos se estaban llevando con calma y a la perfección tal y como me gustaba. Mi viaje había sido tranquilo al igual que mi estancia solo yendo a las oficinas y regresando al hotel.

Algo aburrido sí pero la verdad no había tenido muchas ganas de salir. No me consideraba tan amargado pero desde que perdí a la única persona con la que estaba dispuesto a pasar mi vida entera, yo ya no era el mismo.

La tranquilidad de mi viaje se estropeó cuando me tope con una pareja bastante problemática caminando por el pasillo de mihabitación.

_Flashback_

- _Neji? Neji Hyuuga_

- _Shikamaru, Temari que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí._

- _Lo mismo digo, que haces aquí _

- _Negocios shikamaru, lo de siempre_

_Temari aquella novia estruendosa de shikamaru y sobre todo imprudente con mal carácter nos interrumpió._

_- Perfecto, justo ahora shikamaru se quejaba de que no había ningún amigo disponible que quisiera acompañarlo mañana a la fiesta a la cual tu estas invitado y como es de mala educación no aceptar, los esperare a ambos fuera del lugar del evento sin falta mañana._

_- De que demonios habla tu novia shikamaru._

_- Paso por ti mañana a tu habitación a las 9 de la noche solo iremos por ella e iremos a una fiesta, no puedes decir no, que problemático._

_- Supongo que está bien, habitación 506 _

_- Bien, hasta mañana._

_Fin de flashback_

Así que fue por mi como lo específico y en el camino descubri gracias a la conversación de shikamaru que Temari era modelo y era modelo precisamente para Tsunade Tsenju que coincidencia. No cabía de asombro en lo pequeño que es el mundo a veces.

En fin aquella dichosa fiesta no me ponía de ánimos pero era mejor a estar encerrado en la habitación esperando a partir y soportar lo que venía.

* * *

Al estar de nuevo en el auto, partimos con rumbo a la fiesta, no era que tuviera ganas de ir a la dichosa fiesta, sólo iba por estar con Temari aunque fuese un rato, bailar y despreocuparme de Sasuke.

La llamada me había perturbado demasiado, pero no podía dejar que me afectara, sólo por el simple hecho de que seguía sin buscarme y seguía sin decirme la verdad.

Al cabo de unos minutos estábamos en el lugar, alise mi vestido y salí del auto cuando el chofer se colocó en la entrada del lugar.

Había demasiados fotógrafos todos esperando algo que mostrar al día siguiente en las mejores revistas.

Su sonrisa se tornó maquiavélica como quien formula una estrategia dentro de sí que sabe que dañara, perjudicara o lograra su cometido.

Camino hacia la entrada con aquel porte de princesa que la caracterizaba se detuvo a medio camino y dejo que los fotógrafos tomarán no sólo una sino diversas fotografías en diferentes posturas.

Al final ella era Sakura Haruno, una de las modelos mejor pagadas en el mundo caracterizada por aquel insólito y único cabello rosa.

Además de no sólo ser buena en el modelaje , pues ella se alzaba así misma por no sólo ser una cara bonita pues con una carrera terminada en Negocios Internacionales y haber dejado a la mitad la carrera de diseño de modas ella sabía que sobresaltaba de el resto que se conformaban con ser modelos y valerse de la fama.

Al haber dejado que la fotografiaran de todos lados entro al lugar del evento, era una fiesta de las que su abuela sería ovacionada al día siguiente aunque estaba segura que debía buscar a su abuela para qué no hiciera alguna escena, su abuela y el Champagne eran muy unidos y un mal dúo.

Busco con la mirada a Temari y la encontró sentada en una de las mesas exclusivas que se encontraba atravesando la pista de baile.

El lugar era inmenso estilo virreinal pero acondicionado perfectamente para una fiesta de esa magnitud y con los estilos de moda que encajaban perfectamente bien.

Camino en dirección a Temari atravesando la pista aunque algo la detuvo sintió como su pie derecho se encontraba sobre otro pie, agacho la mirada para ver aquel bulto que ella sentía debajo de su pie y en el momento en que agacho la cabeza el dueño de aquel bulto choco cabeza con ella por la misma curiosidad de mirar que era lo que lo había atrapado.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza poniendo sus manos en la frente donde el golpe había sido.

Ella lo miro, para su sorpresa ella sabía que en algún lugar lo había visto. Miro el rostro a perlado y la sonrisa que el ensancho en el momento de querer decir algo ,aquel bien tornado pecho que estaba segura ya había tocado.

Me miraba sorprendida, no estaba muy seguro si el golpe pudo haber sido más fuerte para ella o tuviera alguna contusión, no paraba de mirarme. Le sonreí amistosamente, en el momento que lo hice y la mire mejor, pude detallar lo increíblemente hermosa que era ella, parecía ¿un ángel?

Que estupidez ,pero era realmente hermosa, aquel extraño color de cabello rosa sus ojos verdes, rostro delicado y a perfilado con un sutil tono de piel cremoso que parecía que podía ser lo más suave que pudiera tocar, aquellos labios rosados trazados a la perfección , eran perfectos. Su cuerpo era espectacular cuando la pude observar hombros rectos y no caídos busto promedió perfecto cintura que se notaba , cadera mediana y largas y bien torneadas piernas. Simplemente perfecta.

- Estas bien?

- Si, si bien

- Segura? Pareces un poco desorientada, te llevare a la barra vamos.

- si claro - _estaba como idiota, sabía que lo había visto en algún lado seguía pensando. Esos ojos perla y ese cuerpo de infarto que tenía, debía ser un modelo, quizás un talento recién descubierto._ -

- Estas segura que te sientes bien? - _Ella seguía ida, llegamos a la barra y pedí dos copas de whisky_ - toma bebe esto

- Si estoy bien, gracias - _Bebí la copa de un solo trago y lo mire _-

- Oye tranquila, tómalo con calma, necesitas hablar de algo? - _se veía estresada y cansada_ - te vez algo... - _me interrumpió _

- Lo sé, estoy cansada y me veo como idiota mirándote sin un poco de vergüenza pero estoy segura de que en algún lado te había visto o te conozco de algún lado - _fui directa una de mis cualidades, cualidad que suele alejar a los chicos pero ¿era correcto que pensara en chicos? Ya no estaba con Sasuke y no estaba segura de querer regresar con el así que al demonio que pase lo que deba de pasar _-

- hola! Sigues ahí? Estas segura que te sientes bien? Te puedo llevar la hospital a que te revisen

- eh! No yo estoy bien , disculpa sólo me quede pensando

- Bien te había dicho que no, no recuerdo haberte visto antes o conocerte de antes, estoy seguro de que te recordaría

- Acaso fue eso un coqueteo? Ni siquiera se tu nombre y golpeaste mi cabeza estas seguro de querer coquetear

- Hahahaha! En verdad eres simpática, si lo quieres ver como coqueteó está bien por mi, me llamo Neji

- un gusto Neji, soy Sakura Haruno

- Sakura? De casualidad eres amiga de Temari?

- Temari o por dios la olvidé , se enojara conmigo donde esta? Vienes con ella?

- si, vamos - _le extendí mi mano para que bajará del banco de la barra, un poco insegura al final tomó mi mano. Sostuve su mano y me di cuenta de que mis sospechas eran ciertas ella tenía la piel más suave que había tocado._ -

caminaron atravesando la multitud que bailaba, ella tenía la cabeza hacia abajo pues aquella acción propia de un caballero la había dejado sorprendida, tenía un tenue y sutil sonrojo en su rostro angelical, y al sostener su mano se dio cuenta que aquella piel a perlada era tan lisa y suave como una perla.

Llegaron donde estaba una rubia sentada con un novio problemático con cara de aburrido.

- Hasta que apareces Neji, Sakura!

se hecho encima de ella cortando el amarre de manos que ambos tenían, percatando sé de ello pero no haciendo comentario, ella no era tan imprudente como Neji creía.

- Tengo horas esperando a que llegues Sakura, donde te habida metido!

- Disculpa Temari, tropeze en el camino

se había sonrojado nuevamente, desviando la mirada para que nadie la observara pero era tarde Neji y Temari se habían dado cuenta de ello, dejando una sonrisa de lado a Neji y a una maquiavélica Temari.

- Vamos a bailar! - _tome a Sakura y la arroje al pecho de Neji mientras yo tomaba al bagó de mi novio y los jalaba a la pista de baile._

Al caer al pecho de Neji sentí no sólo como mi corazón se aceleraba sino que era un sensación que ya había experimentado, sus fuertes brazos me tomaron y me encamino a la pista de baile.

Era una bailarina excelente, Dios era magnífica, no me importo nada por primera vez sentí que estar con alguien podía valer la pena, sólo lo disfrute.

Ya entrada la noche ellos seguían bailando, hasta que Sakura percibió su señal de retirada

Miro hacia la barra y encontró a Tsunade bebiendo en una competencia de resistencia con shots. Era el momento de llevarla a casa antes de que saliera no en pie sino en calidad de bulto.

- Debo irme - _no quería pero que podía hacer _-

- pasa algo malo? - _quería pedirle a gritos que no se fuera pero acababa de conocerla estaba seguro de que ya podría verla en otra ocasión aunque no quería que terminara_ -

- Si, es Tsunade , será mejor que la lleve a casa antes de que no pueda sostenerse en pie.

- Acaso eso no debe hacerlo su asistente personal o alguien más directo

- Créeme que esa soy yo, te veré luego dile a Temari que estaré en Italia unos días y están invitados a quedarse conmigo, no pongas esa cara Neji - _le sonreí su cara parecía que de repente destilaba tristeza pura_

- Esta bien, le diré a Temari, cuídate

- Gracias, adiós - _me acerque y bese su mejilla el era claramente más alto que yo pero los tacones me dejaban a una altura perfecta de su rostro , su reacción fue divertida, entonces sentí un brazo que me jalo con fuerza, mire y estaba a sólo unos centímetros del rostro de Neji. Se acerco a mi lentamente, sentí su aliento que olía exquisito con un toque de whisky en el rozo mi labio superior y acomodó sus labios en los míos besando me de una manera en la que jamás me habían besado._

Me separe de sus labios, el beso había sido inexplicablemente extraordinario, me contuve de no seguir la besando.

La vi acercase a mi y desvío sus labios a mi oído derecho y con una sutileza y de una manera tan sexy soltó su aliento diciendo - _Gracias_ - se dio la media vuelta y sólo pude ver como sacaba a Tsunade del lugar.

- Neji!

esa era Temari estropeando mi momento.

- Dónde esta Sakura?

- Se marcho

- Que! pero por que?

- realmente no entendí muy bien el por que, dijo que debía de llevarse a Tsunade antes de que hiciera algo inapropiado aunque no me parece que le concierna a ella.

- ahí esa Sakura siempre cuidando de su abuela

- Disculpa que has dicho?

- siempre cuidando de su abuela?

- No, no Sakura no puede ser nieta de Tsunade, en es casó ella debería ser Namikaze y no...

- y no Haruno así es, lo sé pero el apellido de verdad de Sakura es Namikaze Uzumaki

- Entonces quien demonios es **Sakura Haruno!**


	6. La llegada

hola! Este capítulo ha sido un poco diferente en cuestión a la narración, ya saben que me gustan sus opiniones así que opinen.

No se que tal les ha parecido hasta el momento la trama de mi historia, eh recibido muy buenos comentarios por parte de todos ustedes que leen el fic o bueno al menos la mayoría.

Agradezco a Mar Angrys Dreams por el comentario, amo tu historia de "En Puntillas" espero que el capítulo te guste.

agradezco a gatitu por el comentario si leí el 661 del manga y quede sin palabras.

gracias a Sakura Sayouri a dani24ela y melilove a la cual debo agregar que no me molesta tu comentario al contrario se agradece bastante :3 y a Iveeslove, en verdad gracias por sus comentarios siempre animan a que escribir sea sencillo.

Sin más espero les gusté este capi.

* * *

Los viñedos aparecieron de repente, primero como una mancha, luego demasiado juntos, podía apreciarse el color intenso de aquellos viñedos con el sol en su pleno apogeo de la mañana, incluso la carretera transmitía una extraña alegría.

Cerca ya de aquella casa de campo, el Audi se deslizaba silencioso entre los viñedos y los bosques. situada en el corazón de la campiña Toscana, en la zona de colinas a los pies de Monteriggioni, en el centro del distrito de Florencia estaba aquella casa de campo donde solían pasar de chicos cada verano.

Miro de soslayo hacia la derecha y se quedo petrificada por unos segundos. Estaciono el Audi y emprendió el camino a la entrada de aquella enorme casa. Derrepente los recuerdos saltaron a ella tan vivos y llenos de alegría.

Se encaminó a la puerta principal, aquella puerta enorme estilo rococo que se encontraba bajo un techo enorme para que sus visitantes no pasarán calor mientras bajaban del auto, quizás su abuela pensaba que esa casa era su hotel privado.

Vestia un simple short de mezclilla con una camisa de manga 3/4 blanca que hacían juego con sus sandalias del mismo colór y unos lentes obscuros.

Llegando al fin a la puerta encontró una pequeña nota escrita por su abuela, la arranco de la puerta y la leyó "_Encontrarás en tu recámara unos baúles, creí que los podrías necesitar. Mas tarde me darás las gracias, toca la puerta no seas mal educada y gracias por despedirte mocosa maleducada. Te veré pronto_".

No había entendido muy bien a que se refería pero había comprendido lo de tocar la puerta, toco y timbro, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando alguien habría la puerta, era una señora algo mayor pero no tanto y la conocía perfectamente pues ella había cuidado de ellos cada verano que estaban aquí.

- Nana! - ella corrió y la abrazo fuertemente, la será la tomo en brazos también sintiendo como ella lloraba desconsoladamente. Su mente se llenaba de recuerdos y era demasiado para mantener dentro.

- Lo siento Nana, pensarás que no he dejado de ser una niña llorona - se deshizo del abrazo que las unía y retiró el excedente de lágrimas de su rostro dándole a la sra. una sonrisa de alegría por verla.

- Mi niña, tenía tanto que no te veía, me parece ser que casi tres años cierto!

- Creo que sí Nana pero prometo venir más seguido

- Me parece bien cariño, por que no bajas tu equipaje y te preparo algo de comer mientras lo subes a tu habitación y Tomás una ducha, que te parece?

- Me encanta la idea, harás lasagna para mi?

- Si eso deseas, lo haré. Te esperare abajo.

- Gracias

subio las escaleras de aquella casa, volteando para ver de nuevo el interior de aquella casa que le traía tantos recuerdos.

Siguio con su camino a su habitación, su habitación no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, las paredes eran de un color crema con un ventilador en el techo de color mármol, su cama era matrimonial con una base de madera obscura estiló princesa pues en las cuatro esquinas de esta sobresalían los arcos que sostenían a una tela color crema dejando ver el estilo de la cama. Esta tenía una colcha color crema con unos almohadones decorativos en colór negro con bordes color crema.

frente a la cama tenía un enorme ventanal que daba al balcón de su alcoba. Y en la pared del lado de la puerta se encontraba otra puerta a unos pocos metros de distancia de la puerta principal.

Al entrar a aquella habitación, la cual era su armario pudo ver los baúles que la abuela le había dejado, Tsunade a veces tenía un temperamento fuerte pero no dejaba de ser quien la consintiera más.

Se encaminó a la puerta del fondo de su armario, por fin había llegado al baño. Opto que primero se daría un refrescante baño , para después ver que le había dejado Tsunade. Le estaba agradecida, habia llegado a Paris con lo que traía puesto de Tokio sólo eso y salio de París con aquel vestido hermoso de noche pero al llegar a Italia opto por comprar sólo algo para el momento ya después se preocuparía por comprar algo más.

Tsunade se había adelantado.

Lleno la bañera de agua tibia y se hundió en ella, esperando a que el olor a lasaña la sacara de ahí.

* * *

Camino hacia las oficinas principales, pasando por encima de quién se le pusiera enfrente. Hasta llegar a la oficina del presidente de aquella pequeña pero importante empresa.

Toco una vez a la puerta y nadie respondío.

Toco nuevamente y seguían sin responder, miro al escritorio donde se suponía debía estar la asistente personal pero no estaba. Donde diablos se había metido, miro el reloj una vez más hasta que escucho a su espalda a una chica decir "_Lo siento señor, la presidente Haruno-sama salió del país hace dos días_"

El solo quería confirmar aquello, se dio la vuelta y salió como alma que se lleva el diablo de aquella empresa. Miro nuevamente aquella revista que traía en mano. La portada principal era de su querída prometida luciendo un increíble vestido demasiado corto, demasiado provocador y lo que le cayó como baldé de agua fría en la página 20 despues de la primicia de aquella noche de pasarela se hablaba de Sakura Haruno.

La revista aseguraba que Sakura Haruno ya no estaba comprometida pues en palabras textuales de aquella revista " _Sakura Haruno sorprendió al público en la pasarela, pues hacia tres años más bien desde que se comprometió con el joven empresario Sasuke Uchiha que ella había dejado la pasarela, en las tomas hechas por el equipo de esta revista en exclusiva pudimos ser testigos de que Sakura Haruno ya no portaba el anillo de compromiso con el que la habíamos visto varias veces atrás. ¿Significaria esto que ellos ya no están comprometidos? Es una pena saber que a Sasuke Uchiha se le fue una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo. Nuestra sorpresa fue, cuando nos llegaron estas fotos y el testimonio de alguien que se encontraba en aquella fiesta que nos cuenta acerca de estas fotos que el mismo tomo."_

Las fotos eran de Sakura con un tipo de cabello largó y tez clara, según las fuentes de la revista era ni más ni menos que Neji Hyugaa.

El apretaba fuertemente la revista y sus calamidades, las fotos solo eran de ellos tomando una bebida en la barra de aquella fiesta. Sentía que ella le debía muchas explicaciones por engañarlo de esa manera. Pero quien era el para suponer algo así o para reclamarle.

Sakura le había dejado en claro que ellos ya no eran nada, y aún que lo fueran quien era el para reclamarle unos tragos con alguien que conoció cuando el la había engañado no sólo una sino varias veces.

La sangré le hervía, había sido un perfecto idiota. Se dirigió a su auto y se encaminó a casa de sus padres. En el trayecto una llamada lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Que quieres!

- Hey cálmate, no es mi problema que seas un amargado

- Si sólo llamaste para eso...

- Espera teme que agresivo, voy llegando a Italia tendré esta noche mi cena de compromiso con Hinata , me gustaría que el padrino esté ahí, ya sabes ósea tu.

- No lo se quizás no alcance a llegar.

- No seas idiota y ven aquí además puedes avisarle a Saku no he podido contactarme con ella.

- Lo siento no podré ir. Suerte.

Había colgado la llamada pensando en que si el idiota de su amigo no sabía referente a que ella estaba en París quería decir que ninguno de la familia sabía más que Tsunade. Tenía el tiempo perfecto para tratar de arreglar las cosas con Sakura antes de que toda la familia se enterará de ello. A veces tenía la ventaja de que la familia de Sakura no estaba interesada en lo que los medios dijeran.

* * *

Salió de la tina de baño relajada, no pensaba en nada más que en el olor a aquel platillo que le encantaba.

Entro al ropero y abrió uno de los baúles que estaban ahí, en el primero había noches de vestido con sus respectivos accesorios.

En el segundo había ropa casual en el, tomó unos short caqui y una blusa de tirantes azul, Hacia demasiado calor.

En el tercero encontró toda clase de zapatos que podrían combinar con los atuendos de noche hasta los más casuales.

En el cuarto había maquillaje, maquillaje por montón, ella no era de maquilla en exceso sólo cuando salía de noche ameritaba el arreglo. Dejo los demás baúles sin abrir, cepilló su largo cabello y salió de su habitación descalza.

Bajo las escaleras dirigiendo sé a la cocina y vio que su Ñaña ya tenía la lasaña en la mesa de la cocina pero no la vio a ella por ningún lado.

Abrió el refrigerado y observo una botella de vino tinto enfriando se, la tomo y la destapo. Que mejor que un vino tinto para acompañar su comida favorita.

se sirvió en una copa y le dio el primer trago, entonces La Paz y relajación se esfumaron cuando escucho el timbre de la casa. No sólo una sino dos, tres, cuatro veces seguidas toma la copa con fuerza y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al abrirla sus ojos se engrandecieron y sólo escucho un

- Sa... Sakura que haces aquí


	7. Inesperado

Era un hermoso lugar sin duda, habíamos estado ahí por horas como sí fueran sólo minutos. Recostados en aquel pastizal lleno de floreció las lilas, jamás pensé que podría estar así junto al hombre que amo. Gire mi rostro para verlo, el estaba ahí con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo.

Mi rostro no pudo mostrar más que alegría pura en ese momento.

- Que tanto ves en mi rostro - hablo el por primera vez , se giró a verla de la misma manera que ella había hecho al principio. Sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Sólo te veo y recuerdo lo feliz que soy a tu lado - Ella no mentía, ese día se cumplían dos años de haber empezado su noviazgo.

- hpm como no vas a ser feliz conmigo, acaso no soy guapo?

- Sasuke-kun que cosas dices, claro que eres guapo.

- Te has puesto roja Sa-ku-ra!

- Es lo que ocasionas - Ella le sonrió cálidamente y el la miro con un gesto torcido en su rostro, habían salido de la preparatoria temprano era el último día de clases antes de dar pie al inicio del verano Y al no saber como debían pasar su segundo aniversario el sólo condujo por la carretera a las afueras de la ciudad, deteniéndose en un pequeño claro donde no había ruidos que los interrumpieran ni gente que los observara.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos Sakura - Ella lo miro con una interrogativa clara en su rostro, ella era un libro abierto, sus expresiones siempre la delataban. - Recuerda que mañana partes con tus abuelos a Italia.

- Cierto , lo había olvidado. ¿por qué te rehusas a venir con nosotros a pasar el verano en Italia?

- No me rehuso , simplemente no quiero. Te iras con Tsunade-sama a Paris y no deseó estar con tu hermano y tu hermana yo sólo.

- Pero mi hermana se irá con nosotros además sólo será una semana y media Sasuke-kun, acaso te molesta lo que hago.

- Conoces la respuesta Sakura, no quisiera que se estropee el día solo por eso, sabes que detesto que otros te miren. Es bastante que los de la escuela te miren sinceramente no deseó ver como te ven otros.

- Esta bien no lo arruinemos, sólo confía en mi el único que me gusta eres tu Sasuke-kun, y el único que me importa que me vea - Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla parándose de aquel claro se acercó a ver como el sol comenzaba a descender, dejando su espalda a la vista de el giro su rostro hacia el, lo miro y le sonrió. Aquella sonrisa de ella le hacia pensar que eso era todo lo que el necesitaba para ser feliz.

* * *

- Que hago yo aquí? Más bien hermanito que haces tu aquí? Se suponía que estaría yo aquí sola oh Umm hi...Hina-chan? - miro a la chica que estaba con su hermano y con enorme sonrisa formándome en su cara tomo a la chica apresuradamente de la mano arrastrando la adentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta en el mismo acto. La puerta había sido cerrada en la cara de aquel joven. - kyaaa! Hina-chan - la abrazo hasta el punto de asfixiarla.

- Sa... Saku...Sakura-chan no respiro! - Al escucharla, Sakura la soltó ahora sólo dándole un cálido abrazo que tanto había necesitado, al momento de soltarla tomo de la copa que llevaba en su mano bebiendo de un solo trago todo el contenido que había en el.

Mientras aquello sucedía un Rubio había sido golpeado por la puerta principal justamente en su cara sintiéndose triste por que primero: Su hermana no lo quería ahí. Segundo: su novia había sido arrastrada adentro sin el. Tercero: le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara con claras intenciones de que no le abrirían pero lo que más le deprimia es que había podido oler lo que para el parecía ser una lasaña recien hecha Y el no estaba ahí para comerla.

Claramente se veía un Naruto triste en cuclillas haciendo círculos en el suelo con un aura de depresión

- Que mala Sakura-chan TT_TT

La puerta se abrió, como si sus palabras hubiesen sido escuchadas.

- Ya deja de llorar Naruto, si te acabas la lasaña te mueres - con ojos y aspecto de miedo corrió a protegerse detrás de su amada

- Hina-chan! - se sostenía de ella.

Los tres jóvenes entraron a la cocina de aquella casa al entrar sólo se vio una mancha rubia entrando a la cocina y lo primero que hizo fue decir : Nana quiero ramen!

sakura lo golpeo con el puño en la cabeza - Baka! Vez a Nana después de tanto tiempo y sólo pides Ramen! - Naruto lloraba mientras colocaba su mano sobándose en la cabeza y su nana se había acercado a mimar a Naruto

- Te haré Ramen Naruto, deja de llorar y Sakura no seas tan abusiva con tu hermano pídele una disculpa sincera.

Aquella señora los quería y aunque ya era grande de edad seguía haciendo las cosas iguales a como las hacía cuando ellos eran niños.

- Esta bien, discúlpame Naruto-nii

Naruto se sentó en el pequeño comedor de la cocina cortando un pedazo de lasaña para el y sirviendo se una copa de vino tinto

- ya está bien sabes que no importa Saku, vengan a comer Hina-chan, Saku-chan

Las chicas se sentaron después de que aHinata saludara a la señora, sirviendo se la lasaña y una copa de vino para ambas claro que para Sakura sólo requería de un refill.

Mientras la comida transcurría Naruto hablo demasiado serio para su gusto.

- Sakura. ¿Qué sucedió?

- ah! - se encontraba sorprendida por la pregunta de Naruto - a que te refieres

- soy tu hermano y a veces soy algo despistado pero sé reconocer cuando algo te pasa, además había tratado de localizarte estos últimos días y tu teléfono no enlazaba. Eso no es todo hable con Sasuke

- que te dijo? - ella lo había interrumpido abruptamente, Naruto sólo estaba un poco confundido el tono que ella había usado tenía una pisca de dolor y rabia, poco común en Sakura por mucha idiotez que Sasuke hubiese cometido - Naruto que te dijo?

- sólo hable con el un par de minutos, le llame por que avise a toda la familia que Hinata y yo tendríamos una cena de compromiso esta noche con su familia y la nuestra pero el dijo que no podría le dije que no respondáis tu teléfono y le pedí que te avisara de mi llamada. Sinceramente no esperaba que estuvieras aquí fuiste la única que no pude contactar. Por eso te preguntó nuevamente ¿Que paso? Si te sientes mal aHinata y yo podemos mover la vena para otro día además no estabas enterada.

- No canceles, todo esta bien. Sería egoísta cancelar sólo por que tu hermanita menor no sabía , no crees? - su tono de voz sonaba apagado Derrepente. Se sirvió otra copa de vino y la bebió por completo de un solo trago. Sirviendo se nuevamente, mientras Naruto y aHinata observaban un tanto preocupados.

- Si nada sucedió ¿por que es que no traes tu anillo de compromiso?

- ahora eres tan observador? Deje a Sasuke - la mirada de Naruto era de asombro, sus ojos estaban más que abiertos en ese momento. Hinata sólo observaba. - tranquilo nada que merezca la pena que lo golpees yo decidí terminar con eso por cuenta propia.

- Debiste haber tenido una buena razón - fue interrumpido por ella con un abrazo mientras le susurraba - tranquilo tengo mis motivos y estoy segura de lo que hice. Felicidades ya era hora de que te pudieras serio. - se dirigió a Hinata y la felicito por igual tomando otra copa de vino tinto y bebiéndola toda.

- La cena es esta noche Saku guarda un poco de tu sobriedad la menos hasta las 8

- Umm aburrido y donde es la cena?

- iremos al centro de la Toscana al restaurante favorito de Hinata.

- al menos mi futura cuñada tiene buen gusto en comida. Bien son las 4 será mejor que vaya a arreglarme y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo. - tomo la botella de vino o al menos lo que quedaba de ella y junto con la botella y su copa salió de la cocina.

- Saku, creí que querrías estar sobria, acaso quieres un regaño de mama o papa?

- Es la emoción de verlos a todos reunidos para cenar hermanito.

Subio a su habitación y cerró la puerta mientras se pegaba a la puerta y se desliza a lentamente hasta caer al piso tomo la botella y se sirvió la copa llena de vino sin medidas ni educación de no llenar la copa la puso en el suelo y sacando una pequeña cadenita plateada de su blusa miro el objeto que colgaba de el.

Un anillo Tiffany estilo floral de oro blanco, cada pétalo cubierto con pequeños diamantes y en medio también con un peso de no más de 0.60 era el anillo perfecto y el lo había elegido para ella por que ese anillo la reflejaba.

Lo observaba una y otra vez girándolo , se preguntaba por que Sasuke no le había contado a Naruto las cosas como eran ese hombre tenía algo en mente y se preguntó si sería beneficioso para ella.

Muy en el fondo se sentía esperanzada de que el luchara por ella, que la buscara, que le dijera la verdad y quizás tal vez pasado un tiempo podrían volver a intentarlo aunque estaba más que claro que ya no sería lo mismo.

Bebio de nuevo de su copa tomando se la mitad de ella en unos cuantos sorbos, meditando y a la vez programando se así misma para lo que vendría.

Se paró y metió de nuevo el collar a su lugar. Comenzó a prepararse para la cena de su hermano con el mejor humor que pudo.

comenzo alaciando su cabello para después poder hacerse caireles en las puntas, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura así que debía apurarse con eso, terminado el peinado busco en el baúl donde había visto aquellos vestidos de noche, no había duda de que Tsunade sabía sobre la dichosa cena. Le agradecía pero a la vez le molestaba que no le hubiera dicho.

Opto por un vestido sencillo negro sin mangas, la parte alta del pecho era de una tela negra transparenté dejando ver el inicio de su busto el resto del vestido era simple a excepción de la cintura donde se hacían notar tres líneas individuales de tela negra transparenté dejando ver un poco de su abdomen. Se colocó unos stiletos negros con espejo y un bolso de mano negro con estoperoles dorados , perfecto.

su maquillaje era sutil un poco de base muy ligero color en las mejillas, un poco de rímel y listo sólo puso un poco de brillo en sus labios. Era todo, se miro y quedo complacida.

se sentó en el borde de su cama mirando su celular para ver la hora cuando tocaron a su puerta, silenciosamente se dio cuenta que eran 7:30pm así que sabía que era hora de que se fueran. Abrió la puerta y ahí parado estaba su hermano.

Miro a su hermano vestido con un pantalón formal negro y una camisa color azul celeste igual que sus ojos junto con un saco negro.

- Te vez muy hermosa como siempre Saku! Es hora de irnos.

- Lo se, veremos en el restaurante a los demas?

- así es, Saku estoy nervioso, que tal si ahí mismo Hiashi me asesina!

- No creo que suceda pero si así fuese quiero que sepas que cuidaré mucho a Hinata por ti. :3

- Que mala Sakura-chan TT_TT

- Sólo digo, vamos.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala viendo a Hinata esperando en la sala, ella usaba un vestido azul rey de estilo suelto sin mangas, con el cuello adornado con perlas, el vestido era corto hasta las rodillas y llevaba unos stiletos color perla.

Sakura salió de la casa seguida de Naruto quien sostenía el brazo de Hinata, al salir se detuvieron a ver los autos para decidir en cual irían. Naruto y Sakura se miraron.

- Lleva tu auto Sakura yo llevare el mío, de seguro ya están ahí nuestros padres y no creo que hayan rentado un auto - la había mirado con una cara de seriedad al igual la cara que ella le había dado - bien vamos.

sakura's POV

Ambos subieron a su auto y yo al mío, lo seguí un tanto ida en el camino. La verdad era que me aterraba ver a mi familia, no precisamente por que los odiara quizás sólo odiaba un poco a mi hermana pero en general amaba a mi familia. Lo que me aterraba era la interrogativa que vendría después de la cena, si Naruto el más despistado de la familia notaba la ausencia de mi anillo mi madre no sería la excepción. Debía relajarme, era la noche de mi hermano mayor y no podía arruinarlo.

Despues de unos 25 minutos llegamos al restaurante favorito de Hinata note perfetta, era realmente un restaurante muy bueno era uno de a los que siempre íbamos a cenar supongo que para Hinata fue el mejor.

Dejamos los autos con los valets y entramos al lugar. Sentados en la mesa estaban Minato Namikaze mi padre, Kushina Uzumaki mi madre y por último la melliza de mi hermano mayor Ino Namikaze.

Me adentró junto con mi hermano y Hinata saludando a la familia. Al llegar con mi padre y madre salude muy amenamente esperando.

fin de Sakuras's pov

- hablaremos más tarde hija, tu madre y yo estábamos preocupados de no ser por que tu abuela nos aviso. - le sonrió al igual que su madre hacia ella y los abrazo. De alguna manera sabian que ella no se encontraba del todo bien. Pero no harían preguntas de ello ya habría tiempo.

- Acaso soy invisible frentona por que no me saludas - sakura camino hacia ella y la saludo con un cálido abrazo - así esta mejor.

- Te extrañaba ino-puerca

- Bueno bueno ya paren Sakura siéntate frente a Ino la familia de Hinata está por llegar y debemos de estar bien acomodados.

- si así de controlador fueras con todo papa y el abuelo podrían jubilarse aunque son demasiado jovenes.

- mmm... TT-TT siempre tan mala Saku

Todos estaban sentados en orden en la cabeza del lado derecho de la mesa estaba sentado Minato y Kushina a su derecha mientras Ino al ser la Mayor después de Naruto estaba a la izquierda al lado de Ino se encontraba Sakura quién no quiso sentarse frente a Ino, a un lado de Kushina se encontraba Naruto seguido de Hinata.

Esperaban a la familia de Hinata cuando de pronto Sakura decidió que era buen momento de ir al tocador dejando su saco en el respaldo de su silla. un minuto después la familia de Hinata hacia su entrada.

Todos los presentes en aquella mesa se habían levantado en señal de cortesía hacía los recién llegados saludando cortésmente, no era la primera vez que se veían.

Tomaron asiento, Hiashi Hyuuga enfrente de Minato en la cabeza opuesta de la mesa, a su lado derecho ya tenía a Hinata así que del lado de Sakura se sentó Neji Hyuuga dejando a la menor Hanabi del lado de su padre.

Neji miro el asiento vacío juntó a el, suponiendo que aún faltaba alguien de aquella familia. El sabía que sus hermanas e incluso su padre conocía a algunos miembros de aquella familia ruidosa y según el sin modales.

El por su parte jamás había tenido el gusto de conocer a la familia del novio de su hermana ni siquiera por que la hermana menor de aquel era su mejor amiga. Le era irrelevante.

Una mota rosa se dirigía a la mesa de su familia dándose cuenta de la presencia de la fam. De su mejor amiga, los presentes la miraron y se pararon.

Neji no había fijado su vista a quién había llegado, aún así se paró por formalidad, en el minuto, segundo que ella ingresaba a su lugar sus ojos sé encontraron tiñendo sus rostros de rojo.

El creyó jamás volverla a ver y ella pensaba quizás lo mismo.

Ambos se miraron como sí el tiempo se hubiera detenido frente a ellos, entonces el recordó aquella noche y un hecho relevante.

El recordaba haber bailado y besado a Sakura Haruno no a Sakura Namikaze y en verdad sentía que no sabía quién era ella en realidad el no sabía quién era ninguna de ellas.

Giro el rostro y volvió en sí tomando asiento junto con los demás aparentando que ella realmente era un desconocido lo que irrito a Sakura sentándose también en un tenso ambiente.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, dejen sus comentarios acerca de ello :3 y muchas gracias a todos los que lean esta historia y a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios les juró que amo leerlos.

Gracias a Mar Angry Dreams, evellin grau , Sakura Sayouri, dani24ela y en general a todos los que dejan reviews muchas gracias siempre hacen que esto sea mas sencillo :)


	8. La cena

Sasuke Uchiha, empresario de 30 años, guapo escultural y sobretodo abandonado. Así se sentía el.

Esa mañana después de la conversación de Naruto supo lo que debía hacer. Iría a la cena de compromiso de su mejor amigo pues la cena no estaría completa sin el padrino de bodas además estaba seguro de que su familia política tampoco se lo perdonaría, en especial Sakura.

su decisión estaba tomada, el iría a recuperar lo que el había perdido. Sabía que tomaría tiempo pero esperaba poder hablar con ella y conocer el motivo por el cual ella lo había abandonado.

Se dirigió a casa de sus padres, al entrar busco a su hermano mayor.

- Okasan has visto a Itachi

- No cariño me parece que el esta en las oficinas, sabes que le gusta llegar temprano al trabajo, por cierto que es todo eso que está en las revistas acerca de Sakura con otro chico y sin su anillo.

- Una pequeña discusión que tuvimos nada que no se arregle ya sabes que ella suele ser muy caprichosa.

- No deberías de hablar de ella así Sasuke si la amas no hables mal de ella a sus espaldas.

- Claro mama, lo siento, estaré fuera unos días Naruto hará su cena de compromiso en Italia así que estaré por aya con la familia de Saku.

De esa manera salió de su casa para poder hablar con Itachi en las oficinas el debía dejar todo arreglado en caso de que no pudiera regresar pronto.

Al llegar busco a Itachi en su oficina, esta estaba vacía, dio la vuelta para salir de ahí cuando vio a su hermano a espaldas suyas obstruyéndola el paso de salida.

- que es lo que quieres hermanito.

- Hmp tomare unas vacaciones Itachi crees poder encargarte de todo mientras no este?

- Vas a tratar de hacer regresar a mi cuñadita? sinceramente Sasuke no creo que te la merezcas

- Nadie te pregunto Itachi.

- No es por que preguntaras yo lo estoy afirmando. Siempre me gusto Saku quizás debería intentar atraerla ahora que es definitivo su separación.- El trataba de hacerlo molestar, el conocía la razón por la que Sakura lo había abandonado, era más que obvió saber que Sakura había descubierto las infidelidades de su hermanito.

- Quien ha dicho que es definitivo, sólo cállate y has tu trabajo Itachi

Salio de ahí azotando la puerta de la oficina de su hermano.

- Estúpido Itachi.

Se subió al auto y manejo directo al aeropuerto no se detendría ni por ropa o no alcanzaría a llegar a la dichosa cena, el sabía que ella estaría ahí después dé que el colgara la llamada la facturación de las compras que había hecho Sakura en Italia la delataron. El no podía esperar más debían arreglar el problema.

Al llegar al aeropuerto una de sus asistentes ya lo esperaba con su maleta hecha y un traje para la noche. Se subió al avión privado de la familia y aguardo a llegar a Italia.

- Esta vez no te iras de mi lado, Sakura.

pensaba de que manera la podría atar a el y sólo se le ocurría una.

* * *

La cena transcurría a criterio de Sakura demasiado lenta, sus padres la observan con cuidado pues al parecer la chica estaba teniendo momentos de amor al alcohol, esa era la segunda botella de vino tinto que ordenaba y a pesar de que sabían que ella tenía resistencia al alcohol jamás pensaron en verla en aquel estado.

Todos la observaban y a ella realmente no le importaba.

Neji la miraba y en su intento de molestia le susurró "_cálmate o no serás tu ahora quién se salve de hacer una escena._" Ella lo miro y respondío "_ah, ahora si me conoces y piensas hablarme"._

En el momento en que Sakura regresaba del tocador y miro a Neji supuso que este le hablaría con toda normalidad pues si bien no sabía que era un Hyuuga pues ella no solicito esa información cuando se conocieron, pensó que de igual manera podrían decir que se conocieron. Pero al parecer para el joven Hyuuga que su familia supiera que se habían conocido en una fiesta no figuraba una buena opción así que se presentó formalmente ante ella. Al ver tal gesto Sakura dio por hecho que el no hablaría del tema.

Ella opto por seguir con el juego de Neji por lo que también se presentó, después de haber empezado con la entrada Sakura solicito una botella de vino argumentando que su platillo vendría mejor con vino.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron por unos segundos con cara de afligidos y preocupados por la sobriedad de Sakura.

Al comenzar su segunda botella todos los presentes la miraban curioso y algunos molestos en el caso de Neji.

La cena estaba terminando al igual que la segunda botella de Sakura, Naruto no podía esperar a que Sakura pidiera una tercera botella así que se paró solicitando la atención de los ahí presentes. Justo cuando estaba por dar la noticia Sasuke hizo acto de presencia en aquel lugar.

Naruto lo miro perplejo como quien no cree ló que ve, pasando sus ojos preocupados a Sakura.

Sakura lo miro y una mueca de dolor rabia y sorpresa se asomaron en su rostro con este gesto que la chica hizo , Sasuke pudo observar que ella no estaba muy feliz de tenerlo ahí ni siquiera había rastro de felicidad por parte de Naruto su único aliado lo cual significaba que las cosas se pondrían difíciles para el.

Hinata los miro y vio como Naruto no planeaba decir nada así que se paró junto a Naruto y miro a Sasuke con seriedad.

- Porfavor Sasuke toma asiento, el padrino debe estar junto a Naruto - ella no dejaría que el se acercara a Sakura

- Gracias - El la miro con seriedad, ella era inteligente así el no podría tener pretexto de sentarse junto a Sakura.

un mesero corrió a poner una silla junto a Naruto, quedando el en medio de Naruto y Kushina. Hinata que veía a Naruto aún ido lo tomo de la mano trayéndolo al mundo nuevamente.

Naruto fijo su vista en Sakura quién se servía su última copa de vino, ella le regresó la mirada con una leve sonrisa incitándolo a comenzar.

Neji no perdió de visto ninguno de los movimientos de aquellos tres cómplices (Naruto, Hinata y Sakura) miro al desconocido con desdén.

Minato, Kushina e Ino no entendían que pasaba ahí mientras que la familia Hyuuga realmente no le importaba pues no conocían al joven.

Naruto llamo su atención nuevamente.

- Quiero agradecerles por estar aquí esta noche, como saben Hinata y yo hemos sido novios por casi ya 6 años y creo que es tiempo de decirles que no planeó estar separada de ella por más tiempo.

Naruto miro a Hinata quien estaba sonrojada ante lo dicho Después dirigió su mirada a a Hiashi.

- Es por eso que esta noche le solicitó a Hiashi-sama que me de la mano de su hija en matrimonio, prometo amarla siempre cada día más - sus ojos no se despegaban de los de Hiashi - y si usted me permite Hiashi-sama la mano de su hija prometo casarme con ella lo más pronto posible.

Hiashi lo miraba con seriedad, el se imaginaba que la cena era para aquello y no se podía negar por más que el quisiese a alguien mejor para su hija el sabía que para los ojos de Hinata no había nadie mejor.

Los padres de Naruto sólo miraban con orgullo la fuerza y el deseo de su hijo por estar con aquella chica que a sus ojos era más que perfecta para su hijo.

Todos esperaban la respuesta de Hiashi. Nej posó sus ojos en Sakura y observo su intranquilidad desde que aquel desconocido había llegado así que bajo la mesa puso sobre la mano de la chica su propia mano. Ella al sentir el contacto se sonrojó y lo miro. Le agradeció con la mirada por el gesto y apretó su mano.

Solo una persona se dio cuenta de aquello y era Sasuke.

Naruto seguía mirando a Hiashi esperanzado a que no se opusiera.

- Naruto, espero que hagas muy feliz a mi hija de lo contrario me vere obligado A hacerte desaparecer de su vida.

- O_O"" Gra...gracias Hiashi-sama le prometo que no será necesario. - los padres de Naruto lo miraban con una gota en su cabeza esperando que su hijo jamás hiciera algo para molestar a Hiashi.

- Propongo un brindis por los futuros novios - Sasuke se levantó y todos lo imitaron levantadose con su copa en mano y siguió con su brindis - Naruto, Hinata espero que ambos sean felizes con su decisión y espero que no se casen antes que nosotros verdad Saku - le guiño el ojo, Neji estaba furico y ella perpleja - por los novios - término diciendo para que todos lo imitarán diciendo por los novios, Neji miro a Sakura y dijo con seriedad y según el en tono calmado.

- Estas comprometida? - a Sakura le daba ya todo vueltas

- No no es así Neji - había dicho ella casi gritando - él y yo ya no somos nada

- Sakura que esta pasando - su madre la miraba expectante a una respuesta

- Me mentiste, dejaste que te besará siendo que estas comprometida, que clase de chica eres.

- Yo no te mentí Neji créeme el y yo no somos nada, porfavor créeme - la ebriedad de Sakura hacia que cada palabra que salía de su boca fuera arrastrada por la lengua y su poca ya sobriedad.

- Sakura desmientes acaso que tu y yo estamos comprometidos, que clase de novia tengo. - ahora Sasuke la hacia parecer a ella como la mala del cuento ante su familia y Neji.

Todos estaban tensionados Derrepente el ambiente se había tornado pesado, todos seguían parados esperando respuestas.

- Que es lo que sucede aquí Neji? - el rostro de Hiashi era de molestia profunda

- Nada, es sólo un malentendido ella y yo bueno como le explicó - Neji no sabía como explicar que el la había besado y conocido en París pues era algo difícil de decidir siendo Neji Hyuuga pero alguien se le adelantó.

- Somos novios! - Una Sakura ebria y con la mente alterada eso era lo que realmente pasaba - Lo siento Hiashi-sama no queríamos decirlo porque es la Noche de mi hermano y la de Hinata y usted sabe que ella es mi mejor amiga, no queríamos estropearlo.

Todos los presentes estaba a perplejos y más aún Sasuke Uchiha quién no podía creer que su artimaña no resultará al final sólo había lanzado a Sakura a los brazos de otro Idiota eso pensaba el, que era un idiota.

El ambiente seguía ahora aun más tenso ahora los padres de ella eran los que esperaban preguntar y obtener respuestas pues no entendían nada, ellos sabían que Sakura estaba molesta con Sasuke pero jamás al punto de dejarlo y tener novio "nuevo". Todo era tan confuso.

- Nos casaremos en tres semanas, estamos esperando! - gritaron a la par Naruto y Hinata quienes trataban de evitarle a Sakura otro interrogatorio.

Hiashi los miro y suspiró ya no le sorprendía nada, todos se acercaron a Hinata y Naruto a felicitarlos, asi mientras todos se acercaban a Hinata Naruto se escabulló y se dirigió hacia Neji.

- Neji yo sé que pues , no soy tu persona favorita pero porfavor podrías llevarte a mi hermana a la casa ella no está en condiciones de manejar y por favor aleja la de Sasuke no se qué haya pasado entre ellos pero por el momento creo que es lo mejor.

Sakura no escuchaba nada, ahora comprendía porque Hinata no bebió de su copa esa tarde en casa y se sentía perdida que paso. Ella le había mentido a Hiashi el señor más correcto, justo y apegado a sus tradiciones, en que se había metido. Sentía que pronto podría vomitar se sentía mareada y asqueada a la vez. Alguien la tomo de los hombros y la saco de ahí, eso había sido todo un espectáculo.

Al salir le coloco su saco encima, no hacia frío sólo estaba fresco y ella se recargó en el pensando que en cualquier momento podría caerse, sus piernas se sentían entumecidas según ella.

El saco del bolso de ella el ticket del valer y solicito el auto. Esperaba que se apresuraba cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- a donde la llevas? - se acercó a ellos - yo me haré cargo de ella, puedes retirarte Hyuuga.

- Sasuke? Verdad? Creo que ella lo dejo muy claro hace unos minutos, ella es mi novia y me haré cargo yo, tu sólo eres el ex en todo esto.

Sakura no podía más realmente no estaba ni en condiciones de caminar o hablar. El valet llego con el auto y Neji se apresuró a subirla al asiento del copiloto y ponerle el cinturón de seguridad.

- eh dicho que te apartes Hyuuga es sólo una mentira no me dirás que tienen un noviazgo de tres días.

- es exactamente eso Uchiha, un día me basto para saber que debía alejarla de idiotas como tu. - se encaminó a subir al auto, el Uchiha molesto lo siguio, se sentía desesperado , sólo y triste pero más que todo eso molesto pues ahora sentía que realmente el había hecho algo como para que Sakura estuviera así. Alguien lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

- Tranquilo, no seas un idiota déjala ya después tendrán tiempo de arreglar todo.

- Hmp desde cuando eres tan maduro?

- Desde que me entere que ahora seré el ejemplo de alguien.

- Felicidades!

- Gracias

* * *

No sabia el motivo que lo había hecho actuar así, realmente ni siquiera conocía a aquella chica lo suficiente como para querer algo con ella, sabía que sentía atracción hacia ella pero no sabía que lo había hecho decir todo eso.

Sabia el camino para llegar a la casa de los Namikaze su hermana le había enviado la dirección del lugar antes de la cena, Naruto había insistido en que el y Hanabi se quedarán en la casa con ellos. Hiashi debía regresar de inmediato pero Neji tenía asuntos que resolver en Italia.

El no había accedido a aquello pero viendo las circunstancias ya no le molestaba, siguió manejando mirando a Sakura de vez en cuando.

Ella se había posicionado con el rostro hacia la ventana, quizás el creía que ella estaba dormida.

Al llegar abrió la puerta con las llaves en el bolso de Sakura la saco del auto cargándola, mientras ella alegaba que podiba caminar. Al entrar la señora kaede los aguardaba y al ver a Sakura en brazos del joven le dijo como llegar a la habitación de la chica.

Al llegar la llevo hasta su cama, pero esta se paró de inmediato tratando de llegar al baño. Neji la sostuvo y la apoyo para que llegara a donde ella quería, al llegar ella se dejó caer al inodoro a vomitar, era sin duda lo más desagradable que el había visto aún así se agachó y tomo su cabello para que no se manchara. Le coloco un poco de agua fría en el cuello y soplo así tal vez ella se sentiría mejor.

Despues de algunos minutos así escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse y dar paso a algunas voces familiares como la de sus hermanas y las de la familia Namikaze ninguno hizo aparición en aquella habitación.

Una vez que la chica se dejó caer sin intenciones de pararse el la levanto nuevamente y la llevo a su cama, miro la mesa de noche y habia una botella de vino , supuso que esa había sido su primera botella.

Unos toquidos se hicieron presentes en la puerta de la habitación, el se dirigió a abrirla eran los hermanos de Sakura, Ino había entrado con intenciones de gritar pero al verla sólo se dedicó a limpiarla, sacando a los chicos de ahí para ponerle un camisón y arroparla.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación, quedándose en el pasillo.

- Felicidades! Un poco tarde supongo.

- Gracias, y Gracias por traer a Saku, lamentó su comportamiento te pido una dis... - lo dejo con la palabra a medias

- No es necesario, la situación lo justifica aunque no creo que justifiqué sus ganas de beber.

- Gracias, lo se debí darme cuenta cuando se bebió la primera, mañana hablaremos con ella.

Al acercarse al límite del pasillo miro hacia abajo y vio a Sasuke.

- Que hace el aquí?

- El sólo quería asegurarse de que ella esté bien.

- Sácalo de aqui, será su casa pero ella es mi novia y lo quiero alejado.

- No te lo tomes tan en serio, pero está bien el se irá no deseó causarle más problemas mentales a mi hermana, tu habitación es la del fondo lado izquierdo, es de huéspedes. Hanabi dejo tus cosas ahí, ella está en la habitación contigua. Hiashi dijo que le llantas por la mañana.

- Gracias - dicho eso, se retiró dejando a Naruto sólo, el cual sólo podía mirar a Sasuke.

Bajo las escaleras, sus padres habían subido ya a dormir. Miro a Sasuke en la sala y le pidió que lo siguiera. Ambos salieron de la casa, el caminaba en dirección al auto de Sasuke.

- vete!

- No lo haré hasta que Sakura a hablé conmigo.

- No me interesa podrá escucharte mañana, ahora veté.

- Yo no le hice nada Naruto ella fue quien me dejo sin razón aparente.

- Tuvo que haber motivos para que lo hiciera, mañana hablare con ella mientras tanto te pido que te vayas.

- De acuerdo alojas a otro mientras que a tu mejor amigo lo corres, Hmp buen amigo.

- No trates de manipularme eso no te funcionara, el es mi familia política y no quiere decir que lo prefiera sólo en estos momentos tu presencia no es buena para mi familia.

- Comprendo, Naruto siendo maduro. Regresare mañana y no podrás impedirme verla.

El subió a su auto y se fue.

Naruto entro a la casa, subió a su habitación se puso su pijama y se tiró en la cama, sintiendo unos brazos a su alrededor. Se sentía bien para el estar con ella. La miro y agradeció el gesto besándola.

* * *

Espero les guste este capitulo, la verdad saben que amo sus reviews me gusta saber en que la riego. Muchas gracias a aquellos que comentaron.

Iveeslove gracias por siempre dejar review, no no sé que mes es sasusaku, cual es?

Mar Angry Dreams, me encantan tus historias ya lo sabes y me da mucho gusto que me dejes reviews.

Como siempre en general gracias a todos por los reviews, tratare de hacer menos cliché la historia e intentare hacer más largos los capítulos. Gracias por los comentarios.


End file.
